


either he's in trouble or he's going to be

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kanan Should Really Not Be Allowed In A Bar Unsupervized, Mild Blood, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: "Hera, don't be crazy. Your contact might not even show up!"Hera spun on her heels, slung her bag over her shoulder, and gave him A Look."So? I have to be there. If you're so worried, you can come. Just - please - do not make trouble."Kanan grinned."Me? Trouble? Please."Yeah, please give Hera a break.....Prompt: Kanan getting into a barfight and apologizing for passing out to Hera before passing out





	either he's in trouble or he's going to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intothenowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/gifts).



> The first kanera/rebels fic on ao3, hopw you enjoy *bows*

First of all, he should have known things weren’t going to go according to plan the second they walked into the seedy cantina. Something wasn’t…  _right,_  but Hera was going to meet her contact if it was the last thing she did, and there was no way in hells Kanan was letting her go in there by herself, so there you have it. 

It wasn’t even a  _okay, shit’s about to go down, so get the hell out,_  kinda wrong feeling.

It was a knot in his stomach, a nagging pinch in the back of his mind that was just enough of a nuisance to give him a dull headache, but not enough of a warning.

Kriff the Force.

What was the point of being a Jedi (ish) if you couldn’t tell what was going to happen?

Master Depa would probably have some words for that, words that would actually make a lot of sense, but she… was not here, and Kanan needed to get his head out of the stratosphere.

Right.

So all he was here for was backup, and Hera seemed to have everything handled, so he ordered some Correlian rum, and headed over to the pool tables.

He was good at that, and had a couple credits to spare.

Hera wouldn’t mind.

Second of all, why would he honestly think that pool was a smart choice.

He should’ve ordered a drink and sat in a corner by the back door where he could’ve watched the crowd and had a clear shot to the exit.

Instead, he sauntered up to one of the tables, currently occupied by a Togruta, a large Zabrak, and a pair of Weequays.

“Hey fellas,” he drawled. “Looking for another party?”

The Togruta and the taller Weequay exchanged a glance, and the Zabrak shrugged.

“You got credits?”

Kanan gave them a look.

“What kinda guy do you take me for? Course I got credits.”

He slapped a couple down for emphasize, and gave a self-assured grin.

The Togruta sized him up, then shrugged and handed him a cue stick. The shorter Weequay reset the table.

“Why not. Hope you’re ready to lose.”

Kanan scoffed, and lined up his shot.

Third of all, it was a big -  _big_  - mistake to assume the sharp-eyed Zabrak would not, in fact, think he was cheating.

 _Big_ mistake.

Twenty minutes later, Kanan was nearly a hundred credits richer than when he walked in. Hera had slipped out, probably to meet her contact in the alley, and she’d be back soon. He kept a loose hold on her Force-signature, easy to pick out in the crowd he was in. (Easy to pick out in any crowd.) 

As it was, he was the one that needed back up.

“Come on, man,” Kanan croaked, after the Zabrak slammed him against the bar and dragged him down it. His back was wet with alcohol, and there was glass digging into his side. You would’ve thought that Jedi training would have helped him fight, but, uh… apparently the Force had limits when it came to much larger, beefy Zabraks. Great. You also would’ve thiught Kanan would be able to talk his way out of this, you know, Jedi and all, but, uh… nope. People found him annoying. “You can have your credits back -”

He was cut off abruptly with a fist to the face.

“Okay, okay, you don’t want credits, what do you wan-”

Okay, um, _wow._

Zabraks could get _really angry,_ and when they got _really angry_ , hoo, boy. They could pack a punch. Which is probably why his face felt like it was the size of the Ghost. 

Fourth of all… well, fourth of all, Hera always had his back which is nice to know. Sometimes he thought she regretted letting him onboard. Most of the time, though, he knew she was glad to have him. Not that she’d ever admit it.

“HEY!”

Hera stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and looking furious, for lack of better word. Enraged? Wrathful? Seething? Seething was probably closer to what she was looking.

“Let him go.”

That was no request. That was a command.

Apparently stunned into submission, the Zabrak let go of his collar, and Kanan slumped to the floor, his legs giving out. He scrambled to his feet and met Hera halfway. She hauled him up, and slung his arm over her shoulders, and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Casting one last wrathful glare around the cantina, Hera marched them both out of there, to Bay 3, where the Ghist was parked not far from the cantina.

Hera was tense, thrumming. Neither said a word as they made their way up the ramp, Kanan nearly losing his footing. She deposited him in the common room, and started moving around, gathering supplies, and grumbling under her breath as she did so.

Finally, she knelt in front of him, dapping at a gash on his lip, and he hissed, tilting away.

“Are you angry?” He asked, hoarsely. Hera finally met his eyes, and she looked… well, really upset is one word for it, and devastated another.

“Not at you, Kanan.”

Kanan swallowed, and tried to nod, reaching out and brushing his thumb across her flushed cheek.

“’M sorry.”

Hera frowned.

“What for?”

“I’m gonna pass out.”

Fifth of all, when Kanan woke, he could be sure Hera was going to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a comment below, lemme know what you thought ✌


End file.
